Couplers and coupling systems for front-end loaders are well-known and widely used to provide for quick connect/disconnect of attachments, such as buckets, forks or the like, to the arms and control linkage of a front-end loader or like machine. Examples of such couplers and coupling systems are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,579; 5,415,235; 5,529,419; and 5,692,850, all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. It should be noted that the male coupler portion of present invention is described herein with reference to a Z-bar style tilt linkage. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the male coupler portion is equally suitable for a tool-carrier application, wherein two tilt cylinders are provided. Also, the term “front end loader” as used herein is not intended to be limiting in any way and is intended to encompass any tractor, wheel-loader backhoe or other machine having two arms to which the male coupler portion can be operatively pinned for pivoting movement together with an attachment mated therewith.
Known couplers have been deemed sub-optimal for a variety of reasons. They include locking mechanisms that reduce visibility through the central region of the coupler. The lock mechanisms of prior couplers require machining operations to ensure proper operation of the plunger-type lock mechanism, and this increases cost of manufacture. Lock mechanisms of known couplers allow an attachment to move relative to the coupler or “rattle” during operation, especially when the coupler and/or attachment are worn, and the lock mechanism does not compensate for this wear. Known couplers and coupling systems have not included a female coupling portion designed to mate with both a conventional male coupler portion and a new male coupler portion as disclosed herein. Also, known couplers are sensitive to misalignment which can make coupling operations difficult at times under real-world conditions. Known couplers using a single actuator to move one or more lock members have been found to be sensitive to misalignment because both female ribs must be aligned properly for the actuator to actuate the locking mechanism.
In light of the foregoing reasons and others, new and improved coupler components and a new and improved coupler system including same are disclosed herein.